Wake
by CompelledByDamon
Summary: Elena Gilberts life is full of fake smiles and forced laughs. She's changed and people don't understand. She meets a mysterious blue-eyed stranger at the local coffee shop and curiousity gets the best of her. Stupid summary, I know. Rated M just in case. All human!
1. Say 'Hi'

**"Be not disturbed at being misunderstood;**

**be disturbed rather,**

**at not being understanding."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It was winter break, during my second year of college, and everyone but anyone was out of town for the weeks. Three whole weeks of freedom, relaxation, and peace. Something I would usually kill for during the long and tedious school days.

Being apart of the constant chatter and gossip of the town was something people always wanted, right? At one time, I did too. Sitting on my bed with a cup of hot coco was sacred.

Growing up I had always been the golden child, everyone wanted to be my friend and the ones who weren't wished they were. During my high school years I loved being the center of attention, I'm being honest, I was _that _girl in school. I glanced at a picture sitting on my dresser of my 'old life' and sighed. They didn't understand that that's not who I am anymore.

To be blunt, I was happy that most of my friends were out of town for the holidays. That sounds petty but it feels as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I could breath again. Caroline was at her dads, Bonnie was out of town with her parents, and Matt and Stefan had gone away to God knows where. I was enjoying the tranquility.

After my parents died I wasn't the same rebelious girl who _looked_ for trouble. I changed and everyone around me hasn't caught onto that, it's as if they're all expecting me to go back to that girl. But she's lost.

I appreciate things I had previously overlooked or took for granted. My ex-boyfriend, Stefan, had even broken up with me because I wasn't as 'fun' as I used to be. Excuse me for mourning my parents.

A loud crash bellowed through the house, and yelling soon followed. Jeremy hadn't been dealing with things any easier then I have, he was just much better at showing his grief in a mroe vocal and violent way.

The yelling is constant lately, considering Jeremy's always picking fights. Aunt Jenna is new at the parental thing and John, my uncle, had recently became a new member in the house.

Making problems ten times louder and worse.

An ear-piercing 'fuck you' was echoed through the walls. I put my head in my hands and let out a frustrated sigh. _I couldn't take this anymore._ I lept off my comfortable bed, thowing on some jeans boots and a coat.

"Well, guess what? I don't give a fuck what you say!" I rushed down the stairs in the middle of John and Jeremy going at it. I didn't stop my hurried escape, snatching my keys off the mantle and ignoring Aunt Jenna calling my name.

Where was I going? I don't know. The cold was slicing right through my fluffy clothes and I pulled into the local coffee shop that I haven't been to in years because my friends thought it was too 'boring-looking'. To me, it was perfect.

I took a seat by the window, dropping my head in my hands, letting the smell of coffee beans surround me. My phone started beeping and I let out a gutteral growl that made a few heads turn in concern. I had ten unread messages and in that instant I did the unthinkable (according to Caroline) and turned off my phone; tossing it back in my purse.

"What can I get you?" I jumped at the girls voice.

"Hot chocolate, thanks." She nodded, popping her gum as she walked away.

I ran a hair through my already unruly hair, taking a quick look around the place to make sure nobody I know is here. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized the coast was clear but whipped my head back around as my eyes took in what was probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

He was sitting alone, with a sketchbook in front of him. He had jet black hair that fell over his eyes, which contrasted to the spectaular brightness of his eyes. They were just _too _blue. All together, he had the bad boy appearence down to a 'T' and I found myself wanting to _know_ the man behind the blue eyes.

Considering what a small town this was I was surprised I hadn't seen him before because, surely, I would have remembered.

Hot chocolate was placed in front of me, popping me out of my thoughts. On a whim, I stopped the waitress from walking away hoping to find out anything I could about the blue-eyed stranger.

"Excuse me, but do you know who that is?" I gestured discreetly toward him and the scoff from the waitress just intrigued me even more.

"You don't know? That's Damon Salvatore." She scowled. "Don't even bother he's an ass from what I've heard." The waitress walked away before I could reply and all she did was leave me even more curious. _Curiousity killed the cat, Elena._

I didn't realize I was staring until his blue eyes snapped away from his paper and met mine for the briefest second. I looked away, feeling the blush consume my cheeks. I looked out of the corner of my eye but he was back to sketching.

Get a grip.

I sipped my hot chocolate slowly, trying to savor my time at the coffee shop just so I could secretly admire the stranger drawing.

I was trying my best to convince myself to introduce myself I almost cried when I looked at the time and realized I best be heading home. After all, who sits in a coffee shop for two hours drinking a cup of coco? Me.

I noticed that blue-eyes had gotten up to use the restroom or something. An idea popped into my head and before I could wimp out I grabbed a napkin, scribbling something down. I placed it gently on his sketchbook, biting my lip, second guessing my decision.

I shook off the feelings and ran to my car, watching through the glass of the shop what his reaction to my note would be. I ducked in the car, self-conciously, and observed as he picked it up and then glanced around the room, searching for whoever could have written it.

He plopped down in his seat, stuffing the message in the pocket of his sketchbook, eyebrows furrowed. I smiled inwardly as I thought over the message I had quickly written. One word, two letters very creative I know.

_Hi_

I bit my lip, pulling out of the parking lot, already knowing I'll return tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think? It's 2:30 in the morning and I typed this up real quick! Thinking about running with it :)**

**xox Kerri**


	2. Madman

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed! :) Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try my best to be quicker about it, but school is starting again. Gah. But anyways, here it is! Chapter 2! **

* * *

**"I keep dreaming I'm on a plane, I've got a one**

**way ticket to feeling insane. And I don't know if **

**this is gonna land."**

The ride to the coffee shop was more tedious then the previous day... considering it had started snowing. I just about cried when I realized all the front parking spots were taken, and cautiously made my way to the back of the shop. Great. I parked my car, tugging my black coat tighter around me as the coldness sliced right through me and the eery feeling of uneasiness just wouldn't go away. A shrill ringing filled the air and I groaned as I searched my purse for my annoying phone.

"Hello?" I entered the coffee shop, walking towards the counter to buy something this time.

_"Elena, where are you?"_ It was Jenna. Could I not get five minutes away from everything?

"I told you I was going out."

"Well, you need to come back. Jeremy and John got into it again and it's a real mess over here. I need your help." Her frantic and impatient voice made me realize I would not have a choice in the matter.

"Okay, Jenna. I'll be back in, like, fifteen minutes." I slammed the phone shut and ran my hands through my hair. To say I was annoyed or stressed was being modest. Jeremy and John couldn't even be around each other for a second without ripping each other a new one.

"What can I get for you?" I glanced at the lady behind the counter as I fished through my purse for some money.

"I'll just have a coffee." I placed my bag on the counter, growing even more frustrated. "Sugar and cream, please!" I ripped a ten out of the corner of my purse yelling 'yes!' in victory! My purse likes to eat my money..

I glanced around the room as people gave me looks like I was crazy which, of course, made me blush. I tried to find blue-eyes but to my dissapointment he wasn't around. Today was just piece of shit.

"Miss, here's your coffee." I grabbed the coffee, throwing her a low thank you.

I walked out into the cold with utter dissapointment following me like a cloud. Could nothing go my way? Once I was in front of my car I searched through my bag, _again_, for my keys. I really need to get a better purse, this is getting ridiculous.

I stiffened as a male chatter and laughter came from all around me. Seriously, why me? I franticly searched my purse, finally tugging my keys out of the corner of my crowded purse.

"Hey sugar, going somewhere?" A chill ran up my spine. Slowly turning around, the man was too close for comfort and his friends were flanking him on either side. I ignored the question, unlocking my car with the automatic key.

I opened the door, rushing to get inside as soon as possible.

But the man had other plans. He slammed the door shut as soon as I opened it. His musky breath was on my neck, making me shiver. I took a deep breath, trying my best to control my nerves.

I turned my body around to face him, giving him my best seductive look. It must have worked because he just grinned wider, leaning in slowly.

Until my knee shot up between his legs.

He fell to the floor in a heap and I took the chance to hop in my car and get the hell out of here. Sweaty hands grasped at my waist shoving me to the floor before I could make my escape. I could feel the tears threatening to over flow.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" The man I had previously kneed was kneeling over me. His shaggy, unkept hair was hanging in his face. He smelled like alcohol, smoke, and STDs. He grabbed at my wrist but I striked at him with my other hand. Which only resulted in pissing him off even more... way to go, Elena!

He slammed me forcefully on the ground, ripping my coat open and dragging his disgusting hands down my body. I think I'm gonna vomit.

"Stop! Get off of me!" He laughed at me pleas and if I had a free hand it would have caused some damage. Sobs wracked through me as my body was losing the energy to fight back.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." His mouth kissed down my neck. I'm pretty sure I gagged.

"Please, don't.." I bit back a sob, silent tears sliding down my cheeks.

This is it, I'm going to...

Suddenly, the grimy man was gone. I looked through my tears, his body was a few feet away, he was groaning in pain. What the fuck?

"You know.. I'm all for going rough on a _willing_ woman, but I'm pretty sure the lady said stop." A voice I've never heard, something between silk and velvet, spoke up with a menacing tone. A tone that says 'don't mess with me'. A tone that I want to get to know.

"D-Damon?" The man stuttered, obviously in fear, before going completely pale. Without another seconds hesitation, the man hijacked his ass out of there. His buddies followed, tripping and panting to get as far away from this man as possible.

Oh my God... Damon Salvatore? Blue-eyes...? I think I may throw up from embarrassment.

But I guess the real question is, should _I_ be running away too?

Still sitting dumbfounded (and frozen) on the floor I tried to wrap my head around what happened. Damon let out a husky laugh at the sight of the men retreating, his eyes alight with cockiness and...

And then he turned to me. With hard, icy eyes.

"Are you fucking stupid?" To my utter embarassment, I was stalled from the fact that this man was actually speaking to me. He spoke to me! I was dancing and screaming up and down, inwardly, until the words he spoke caught up with my numb and confused brain.

Am _I_ stupid?

"_Excuse me?_" I spat out from the floor, my eyes flaring with anger. How dare he?

"Geez, you must be." He muttered as if he was saying the sky is blue.

"I was just... assaulted! And you're saying _I'm_ stupid? It's not my fault some assholes tried to take advantage of me!" I was on my feet now, wiping away any signs of tears falling. His gaze was guarded and cold.

"I thought blondes were suppose to be the dumb ones." He muttered, unemotionally.

"And I thought saviors were suppose to be the nice ones!" I spat back and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of a grin, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Salvatore." He said proudly with a smirk and my face must have been priceless.

"Huh?" Okay, what?

"I'm Damon Salvatore... as in savior." He winked. Is he trying to flirt with me? What? I crossed my arms, defiantly, still seeing red.

"Oh, right. I'm Elena Gilbert... as in the stupid girl for almost getting raped by three men." I flinched at the word rape and his flirtacious mood was gone. _You really know how to bring out the best in people, Elena._

His eyes turned cold.

"People don't park back here, if you haven't notice, and with good reason. If you owned even a sliver of common sense you would have realized that." He spat at me and I scowled at him. I can't believe a man this good looking is this much of an ass. The waitress was right! And to think I said hi to him on that napkin. God..

"What are _you_ doing back here?" I countered. Why were those men so afraid of him?

"Saving a damsel in distress, apparently." Sarcasm dripped off his words.

"I don't need to be saved. I had it under control." I spat back, knowing truly that was a lie. He raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing me anymore then I believe myself.

"Yeah, it really looked like it." He spat back, turning around to leave. I huffed at the fact that he was right. He whirled back around with an arrogant expression on his face.

"By the way... you're welcome, princess." His words wreaked of venom. He rolled his eyes when I didn't say anything, mumbling something along the lines of 'un-fucking-believeable' and left.

My anger deflated almost as soon as he walked away and I felt like a major ass. He had saved me from something traumatic, possibly dying, and I didn't even say thank you. Who doesn't even say thank you for something like that?

I can almost imagine his regret for saving a bitch like me and that thought alone put me in a depressing mood. What was worse was that my guilt complex was catching up to me.

I. Feel. Like. A. Bitch.

I pulled out of the parking lot, tears threatening to spill, but not from the men who had tried to take advantage of me. My thoughts kept revolving around Damon. But the scariest part was that I wasn't only upset from the previous conversation... I was upset because there was a possibility he never wanted to speak to me again. I was making myself sick with how pathetic I was.

I opened the front door, happy to be home.

"Elena!" Jenna called from the kitchen. I contemplated wether or not to tell her, but as soon as I caught sight of the kitchen I knew my answer already. I would not tell her.

"What happened here?" My voice cracked. Broken glass scattered the ground, chairs were flipped over and there was a dent in the fridge where someone had punched it out of rage. Jenna was currently on the floor with a dust pan trying to clean up the debris. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"John caught Jeremy with drugs again." Jenna said, trying to swallow a sob. My eyes watered at my brothers struggle. Ever since our parents had died he was slowly spiraling and it just kept getting worse. We had tried alot of things to get him to stop, he saw a shrink but nothing ever worked... because none of us had the guts to put him in rehab.

"Here, let me help." I grabbed a broom, cleaning up my brothers and my uncles mess. As usual. Jennas sobs grew louder and I cringed.

"Jenna... hey, it's gonna be okay." I dropped what I was doing to embrace her.

"No, it's not. It's not gonna be okay, Elena." She hugged me back, burying her face into my shoulder as I soothed her.

"Things will get better." I stared off into space, trying to convice her and myself at the same time. I choked back tears of my own. Jeremy and John never got along, however, it wasn't just each other they had a problem with. Any chance they got, they yelled and screamed at me and Jenna. We had learned to deal, to ignore.

The only thing we feared was one of them going over the edge.

John had a bad temper. He had taken anger management but had stopped after a couple months, going back to his regular self. They both had a short fuse. So whenever Jeremy was around, it was a perfect outlet for him to let off steam.

The worse thing, Jeremy did the same thing. It was like a ticking time bomb in this house.

However, things had been worse then the mess that lay on this floor. I pushed away the very thought of that day, hugging Jenna tighter.

"It has too." I whispered the last part to myself.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this. Sorry, it's so short, I know! Tell me what you think though..? :)**

**xox Kerri**


	3. Wolf

**"A person needs a little madness, **

**or else they never dare cut the rope and be free."**

I was incredibly beat. My body was telling me to stay in bed. The mess last night had taken forever to clean especially after I had shooed off Jenna so she could get some much needed rest. Rest that I now needed. To top it all off the overwhelming guilt was eating away at me and the feeling of the mans hands on me were forever burned into my brain.

I looked in the mirror and almost cringed at the reflection. I had bags under my eyes that looked as if I hadn't slept in a couple days, the kind of bags that no make up could fix. I tossed my dissheveled hair into a bun and threw on some jeans and my black coat.

I bounded down the stairs.

"Hey." I said simply, grabbing a muffin from the middle of the table.

"You don't look so good." She looked at me guilty but I shrugged her off saying it was no big deal. I grabbed my keys off the mantle, checking to make sure I had all my things.

"And where are you off to so early?"

"Out."

"Yeah, okay. Have fun. I'll be out with Ric today. I know Johns working, but he'll be back later." I nodded, inching towards the door.

"Where's Jeremy?" He hadn't been in his room.

"I have no clue." She turned around to wash the dishes, clearly upset, and I sighed and nodded solemly.

"I'll be back in a little!"

Driving to the coffee shop my previous mood was wiped away and was replaced with nerves. I pulled into the parking lot; in the _front_ of this time. Self-conciously, I pulled my coat tighter around myself, the thoughts of last night entering my mind.

I entered the shop, walking towards the counter, noticing Damon was sitting in his usual corner by the window with his sketchbook out and I grinned.

"Two coffees. One with sugar and cream, the other one... black." Like his soul. I was glad to see he hadn't noticed me yet, too engrossed in his own drawing. I tossed her some money, and with one big gulp of air, I walked towards his table and sat down.

"Hi." I said with a false smile on my face. He looked startled, surpised that somebody would sit next to him, probably. He scoffed when he realized it was me, ignoring me. I slid the coffee towards him which caught his attention again and he raised his eyebrows.

"You know what kind of coffee I like?" He reluctantly sipped it and smirked, "Stalker." He bit back at me, returning to his drawing and I smiled triumphantly.

"Lucky guess." I offered, sipping my own cup, shifting nervously in my seat. He looked at me from under his lashes, curiously. My heart skipped a beat, not that I'd ever admit that to him.

"Just spit it out." He sighed, not looking up from his sketchbook

"Spit what out?" My voice was an octave too high. He smiled arrogantly, leaning back in his chair, knowing full well I had something to say. I sighed.

"Okay I just wanted to say... thank you. For saving me last night." I mumbled, looking down at the napkin I had crumpled in my hands, as if it was the most interesting thing.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." He put his hand to his ear, mockingly. I scowled playfully throwing the crinkled napkin at his face.

"Don't be an ass."

"Me? An ass? Never." He sipped at his coffee, suddenly looking distant and uninterested, as if he was bored.

"Seriously, thank you," His expression sobered up immediately. "It probably would have ended a lot worse if you hadn't shown up when you did." I looked him in the eye, letting him know how thankful I was, even if I hadn't shown it.

He nodded. "You're welcome."

I smiled slightly, trying to relieve the sour mood left over from last night. I glanced at his sketchbook and grinned as I noticed a corner of a napkin peaking out from inside it. The napkin I had written on.

"What's with the shit-eating grin?" He cocked his head to the side. I pointed to the edge of the napkin inside his sketchbook, thinking that would offer some clarity, but he just got even more confused.

"I gave that to you."

For a moment, he looked even more confused.

"That was _you?_" He said incrudiously, almost in horror. I cringed at the fact he thought it so terrible that it was me, as if I had shattered some fantasy. I sighed suddenly feeling self-concious.

"Yeah, it was me." My voice was small as I avoided his eye contact.

He offered no words of comfort.

"I'm just... surprised." I smiled half-heartedly, reminding myself not to get to close.

"Let me remind you, I wrote that before I knew what an ass you were." He smirked but said nothing back. The question that had been on the tip of my tongue for so long was falling out of my lips before my brain could stop it. Stupid word vomit.

"Why were those guys so scared of you?" I bit my tongue when the last vowel left my mouth. His fluffy and fun mood quickly faded away. His eyes grew serious and his face detached and cold. _Like last night. _

"You should probably leave." His voice was low and monotone. I stiffened as his rough exterior surfaced again.

"Why?" I squared my shoulders, but I couldn't help the scowl from covering my face. Could we not have a casual conversation?

"Because I don't want to hang out with you. You said thank you, I said welcome. Now get _lost_." I felt my cheeks flush in anger, my hands balling into fists. He was such an asshole! I stood up slowly as the words left my mouth.

"What the hell is your problem? If you don't wanna tell me, fine, then don't! You don't have to be a dick about it." I raised my voice as I towered over him and after saying a couple of profanities, obviously in frustration, under his breath he stood up. Standing face to face, it was last night all over again.

But instead of fire in his eyes, all I found was curiousity and disbelief.

"You're really oblivious, aren't you?" He cocked his head to the side, as if I was some math problem he couldn't figure out.

"What are you talking about?" I spat back. He grabbed his things, ready to leave but not before saying one last comment.

"Listen to the hype, princess, you might learn something." He gave me a devilish smirk and left me standing there, heated and confused. _Listen to the hype? What does that even mean? Why does he have to call me princess? I'm not a fucking princess!_

I fumed silently for a moment, pretending that I didn't notice the many eyes on me. I calmed down, grabbing my purse, ready to take off and silently fume about this in my room. Until someone caught my eye.

He was old, his gray hair was cut short. He wore perscription glasses and his eyes were firmly locked on me but_ he _had stood out from the other onlookers. The way he was looking at me made it feel like a warning, his eyes were warning me. His posture was rigid, clearly intrigued by the scene that had just played out.

I tore my eyes away, ignoring the pull that was telling me he knew something I didn't. That everyone in this coffee shop knew that I didn't.

Listen to the hype?

Were his words as literal as they sounded?

He wanted me to listen to the hype?

I gave the old man one more meaningful look and walked away.

* * *

**Boom. Chapter three, tell me what you think? ;) thanks for being patient xxx**


End file.
